The invention relates to a piezoelectric igniter with a striking mechanism, more especially for lighters, having a piezoelectric transducer, a hammer which is movable in the direction of the latter and which cooperates with a compression spring compressible by an actuating member, having a release device or trigger for the movement of the hammer, and having a housing which receives these parts and against the one front end of which the piezoelectric transducer butts.
In such piezoelectric igniters it is essential that the hammer be guided in a straight line and should not tilt in order to avoid substantial frictional forces during the movement of the hammer.